


Begging is Permissible

by kitteninteacup



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Brat, Hair-pulling, M/M, Smut, Stress Relief, discovering other feelings, making out to avoid feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteninteacup/pseuds/kitteninteacup
Summary: Tenn has a stressful incident at work. He doesn't want to talk about it.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Begging is Permissible

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @Aearonlinn for beta reading!

On cue Tenn bolted across the bridge, pulse racing as he pictured invisible adversaries at his heels. There was a difference between the rush of adrenaline that came from performing and the genuine fear that struck when a wooden plank gave out beneath his foot

The suspended bridge splintered. Tenn’s startled yelp was swallowed up as he plunged into icy water.

* * *

Gaku sprawled on the couch. Ryuu and Tenn had drama productions until evening, but Gaku’s schedule was cancelled at the last minute. This was a rare moment where he had the apartment to himself. He imagined the possibility of being lazy all afternoon.

A scrabbling sound of keys pulled him from that daydream. From this angle Gaku couldn’t see who was home early. He sighed, bidding alone time goodbye. When the front door slammed shut Gaku startled upright. 

Tenn stripped off his coat with shaky hands. His hair was damp, clinging haphazardly to his skin and between his creased brows. His clothing appeared dry, but alarmingly he’d missed a button on his shirt. A simple mistake for anyone else, but Gaku’s gaze dragged to the uneven line. Tenn’s expression was cloudy, and he seemed so focused on toeing off his shoes that he didn’t notice Gaku until he spoke.

“Is everything okay?” Gaku asked.

* * *

There was no time to sink into shock. Tenn was pulled from cold darkness and surrounded by a buzz of concern. He would have continued the shoot if the producer hadn’t rushed in shouting about liability. A PA was crying. The AD apologized profusely, also near tears. Tenn whispered soft assurances as a medic checked him over. There was no room for fear or complaints when so many people were distressed for their idol.

In the car, out of sight of cast and crew members, the dread crept in. It turned circles in his mind, keeping him on edge until they arrived home. He conjured a disarming smile to convince Anesagi that she didn’t need to come up. Tenn walked casually into the building and felt the smile crack the moment his back was turned. A little further. He headed to the apartment and unlocked the door with trembling hands. As soon as he was safely inside Tenn pushed the door shut and let his control slip. 

“Is everything okay?”

Tenn’s muscles locked. He glanced up and saw Gaku on the couch. _Why is he home?_ More important, why did he have to be home _now_?

The concern in Gaku’s grey gaze felt like sandpaper rubbing across Tenn’s skin. He answered in a flinty tone, “Everything’s fantastic.”

Tenn turned for the stairs. As long as he was in motion he could hold himself together. Tenn didn’t run away, he _walked briskly_ , ignoring Gaku as he headed directly for his room.

* * *

Tenn’s biting words were a dismissal. He might as well have the words _don’t follow me_ etched in a cloud above his head. Usually, Gaku would let him sulk. But that stupid button. Gaku suspected he’d regret what he was about to do, but he climbed off the couch all the same.

By the time he reached Tenn’s room the door was shut. He reached to knock, but hesitated at a choked sound. Was that a sob? The breath was muffled, but alarming and too familiar. Gaku tapped on the door.

“Tenn?” His concern came across louder than intended. 

Gaku was met with sudden silence. The fact that Tenn didn’t yell at him to leave was alarming in itself. 

_Run away, give him space_. Gaku’s instincts warred. He tested the doorknob. There was no resistence. This might be a terrible idea, but he pushed the door open anyway.

Tenn’s hands were braced against the wall. He fought to still his breath. Gaku wanted to erase the haunted look in his eyes when he raised his head.

“Are you okay?” Gaku said awkwardly. 

Tenn’s expression twisted.

Gaku meant to ask what was going on. The sentence that came out was, “Do you need a towel?”

The words were absurd even as Gaku played them back in his head. It was enough to break Tenn free from his paralysis. He looked at Gaku like he was an idiot.

“I don’t,” Tenn answered slowly. 

Right, because he’d probably rocked that drowned kitten look all the way home. “You want to tell me what happened?”

Tenn’s expression warred between vulnerability and disdain. “I really don’t,” he concluded.

And this was why Ryuu was the caretaker, and Gaku was a mediocre substitute. “Alright,” he said. “If you need anything…”

“Kindness doesn’t suit you,” Tenn responded bluntly.

Heat rose in Gaku’s chest. This was usually where he would raise his voice, but he let the anger simmer. He gestured at Tenn’s shirt. “You may want to…”

When Tenn looked down and saw the state of his skewed buttons his cheeks flushed pink. He turned away to correct the problem. It was the choppy motion of his hands that cooled Gaku’s annoyance. Tenn struggled to get the buttons undone. Gaku stepped forward and placed a hand on Tenn’s shoulder. Tenn was a knot of tense muscle. Gaku squeezed reassuringly and then smoothed his palm in a soothing circle between his shoulder blades.

“Hey,” Gaku coaxed softly.

Reluctantly, Tenn leaned back. Gaku wrapped his arms around him, pulling Tenn into a careful embrace. Gaku took a deep breath. Tenn shuddered when Gaku slowly let the breath out. Tenn’s own breathing was tight. Gaku’s heart hammered, his chest pressed against Tenn’s back. Gaku took another slow, steadying breath and rested his cheek against Tenn’s mussed hair.

Tenn squeezed Gaku’s wrist. “ _Don’t_ ,” he pleaded.

“Don’t what?” 

“Don’t be so nice.”

Gaku chuckled. He hugged Tenn gently. “What sense does that make?”

Tenn squirmed in his arms. He smacked at Gaku’s hands, forcing him to let go. Tenn turned around, looking up defiantly. If he was trying to convince Gaku that he was fine, he was doing a poor job of it. Tenn’s shirt was half buttoned. His hands were no longer shaking, but he shivered when he met Gaku’s gaze.

“You are _so frustrating_ ,” Tenn accused.

* * *

Gaku was warm. Tenn wanted to shut his eyes and sink against him. But he wasn’t so weak that he needed Gaku to hold him up. 

Turning around was a mistake. Why was Gaku’s expression so soft? There were no audience, no one to perform for. Gaku was looking at him like Tenn was the heroine in a drama. Like _he cared_. Tenn smacked Gaku in the chest. “Stop that.”

Gaku’s lips quirked. He caught his wrists when Tenn tried to slap him again. “Hey, none of that.”

“You are the worst,” Tenn told him, struggling, and stepping closer when Gaku wouldn’t budge.

“Is it really so terrible to care about you?” Gaku asked.

Tenn glared, because he didn’t have a good answer. He hated this entire exchange. He wanted Gaku to stop looking at him and _seeing_ him. But there Gaku was, catching the flicker of his expression. The hands around his wrists squeezed, a reassuring pulse. Gaku looked at Tenn _so softly_. Carefully, he let go. 

“Tenn...” he murmured.

Whatever he intended to say was lost. Tenn did the first thing he could think of to shut Gaku up. He yanked him down, sealing their lips together.

* * *

This was a new way to end an argument. Gaku made a dismayed sound against Tenn’s lips. The rational part of his brain told him to retreat. Instead, Gaku found himself kissing Tenn back. As if sensing weakness, Tenn angled to deepen the kiss. He didn’t release Gaku until he was breathless.

Gaku blinked, dazed. Tenn’s lips were glossy, parted on a soft exhale. Gaku couldn’t tear his gaze away. “What--?” He tried to ask.

Tenn pushed Gaku until his back hit the door. They were kissing again. Tenn crowded against him. When Gaku tried to wrap his arms around him, Tenn pinned him in place. Gaku’s biceps flexed beneath Tenn’s palms. This only seemed to make Tenn press harder, leaning with all his weight to keep Gaku there. He kissed with the same desperation until Gaku yielded.

When Tenn finally let go, Gaku didn’t move. Tenn looked at him, a challenge. Gaku held his tongue. Honestly, he was too breathless to speak. Tenn held his gaze. Gaku was learning what that look meant, so he stayed silent. Whatever was said next, it was up to Tenn.

Satisfied, Tenn finished unbuttoning his shirt.

Gaku didn’t speak, but he did emit a low sound, looking at Tenn wildly when he tossed the shirt aside. “Uhh…” 

Tenn pressed a finger to Gaku’s lips. “No. If you want to care for me, you can do so without talking.”

Gaku was insulted and insanely turned on at the same time. He wanted to object. Tenn pressed against his lips harder. Gaku kissed the pad of his finger and then swiped his tongue across it. 

Tenn’s expression eased with approval. “Better,” he murmured. He leaned to kiss the underside of Gaku’s jaw. 

Soft lips traced down Gaku’s throat. As Tenn started tugging up his shirt Gaku sagged. “Are you sure?” he asked.

He needed to know this was okay. If this was some scheme to make Gaku leave him alone, it was going too far. Tenn seemed to realize how important the question was. He met Gaku’s gaze and nodded.

“No more questions,” Tenn told him. “No more talking.” His lips quirked as he reconsidered. “Well, begging is permissible.”

* * *

Tenn never heard Gaku make such a gut punched sound before. Tenn found himself grinning. He tugged Gaku’s shirt up and off. Tenn traced a palm up Gaku’s stomach as he leaned to kiss below his ear. “Please,” he murmured sweetly. “Warm me up.”

Gaku shuddered and grabbed him, scooping Tenn up. “You’re merciless,” Gaku accused.

Tenn wrapped his legs around Gaku’s waist and leveraged upward to pull Gaku into a messy kiss. He received a groan of frustration, but Gaku kissed him back. He staggered blindly across the room while Tenn practically rode him. They tumbled onto the bed.

Tenn found himself sprawled against the mattress. When Gaku pushed himself up he locked his ankles in place behind him. “You beautiful monster,” Gaku murmured. 

Tenn tsked and tugged at his hair. “Kiss me,” he demanded. 

Gaku leaned down to acquiesce and Tenn wrapped around him.

* * *

Even with Tenn beneath him, Gaku was under no illusion of who was in control. They kissed until their lips were slick and swollen. Tenn arched when Gaku brushed his lips over his pulse. When Gaku nibbled softly and traced his fingers along the curve of Tenn’s waist he received a sharp tug at his hair. Tenn pulled his mouth back for another, messy kiss. 

As always, Tenn was a fast study. He picked up on every cue that made Gaku shudder. This might be the first time they were doing this dance, but Tenn made it seem effortless. His heels pressed against Gaku’s ass, forcing his hips to grind downward. Gaku groaned. He was met with a smug wriggle.

“Please,” Gaku gasped. The last thing he wanted was to come in his jeans. Tenn would be insufferable.

“Mm?” _Insufferable_.

Tenn rolled his hips, trapping Gaku in that torturous friction. He tipped his head back. Tenn’s lashes fluttered. His expression was wistful, gaze softening. Gaku dropped his forehead against Tenn’s collarbone. Nails scratched lightly between his shoulder blades.

“Did you want something?” Tenn murmured.

Gaku nipped at his skin in retaliation. 

Tenn’s hips rolled slower. He dragged his nails deeper. Gaku swore as he rocked forward, driving Tenn against the mattress.

Gaku couldn’t hold on to the satisfaction of hearing Tenn moan, because with the next breath he laughed. Gaku shot him a wounded look. Tenn smiled, and the expression was so warm that Gaku’s dignity would survive.

“If you want something, you can ask nicely,” Tenn told him.

“What happened to not talking?” Gaku groused. He snaked a hand between them. If Tenn planned to tease him to death, two could play that game. He brushed his fingers over one nipple, testing Tenn’s sensitivity until it peaked beneath his fingertips. Tenn tried to pull him up for another kiss. Gaku resisted this time, ignoring the pull at his hair as he wriggled down to capture the nipple with his mouth. The angle of Tenn’s hips changed, less focused on grinding against Gaku’s cock, seeking friction of his own. Gaku didn’t relent until Tenn was biting back low sounds while tugging at Gaku’s hair.

He kissed the center of Tenn’s chest. Gaku wanted to move lower, but he couldn’t without Tenn releasing him.

Gaku looked up. “May I continue?”

Even shivering, with his pupils blown wide, Tenn nodded imperiously. His fingers went lax and he loosened the grip of his thighs. 

Gaku pressed one kiss after another as he worked his way down Tenn’s body.

* * *

Tenn’s thoughts were static, lost between one touch and the next. Just when he thought he’d tuned into the frequency, Gaku pressed another kiss low on his stomach and worked Tenn’s zipper down. He was back to incoherent sound, a soft keening that started when Gaku slipped his hand into his pants and pulled him free. Without ceremony, he licked over the head of Tenn’s cock.

Tenn gasped, startled. He didn’t expect Gaku to just _go for it_. Did he have no shame? 

Apparently not. 

One lick, and he was tugging Tenn’s pants lower, sucking more of him into his mouth.

Tenn swore and buried his fingers through Gaku’s hair. “Why are you so good at this?” He asked. It was praise and criticism in the same breath.

Gaku was unfazed. Apparently, he thought he had the upper hand. Based on, _oh fuck_ , what he was doing with his tongue and the fingers teasing over Tenn’s balls. Tenn wanted to spread his thighs, but his pants were pushed down halfway, trapping him in this undignified position.

“Gaku,” Tenn protested. “ _Ah_ \-- _wait_.” Tenn slung an arm across his face, hiding the burn in his cheeks.

Suction slowed, but Gaku didn’t release him. He paused with his tongue pressed to the underside of Tenn’s cock, lips wrapped around him. His expression implied he would wait exactly like that. The utter bastard.

Tenn wanted him to continue, but he felt ridiculous. As much as it killed him to stop, he pushed at Gaku’s shoulder. “Strip,” he ordered.

If he was going to come, he wanted them on even ground. Gaku hummed. Tenn bit down to ignore how that felt. He kicked off the rest of his clothes as soon as Gaku released him. Gaku smirked as he finished undressing. Apparently, he was done asking nicely. Once they were naked he grabbed Tenn by the thighs and tugged him down the bed. Tenn’s legs splayed over Gaku’s shoulders. He barely had time to react before Gaku swallowed him down.

Tenn whined, but this time he let Gaku have his way. He buried his face in his hands and tried to muffle the louder cries.

* * *

Gaku’s heart raced as Tenn came undone. He arched against the bed, thrashed and fought against his own pleasure, and tried to stifle his increasingly desperate moans. When it seemed too much, and the salty taste of precome coated Gaku’s tongue, he slid off and nuzzled against Tenn’s balls. They received his full attention. It was no surprise when Tenn started tugging at his hair.

That wouldn’t work this time. Gaku kissed Tenn’s thighs. He teased soft bites along tender skin.

“Gaku,” Tenn protested. When Gaku nuzzled along his cock, but returned to licking along the soft indent of Tenn’s hip his voice broke. “ _Please_.”

Gaku smiled and looked up to catch that pleading expression. Tenn looked ruined. His cheeks were pink and the flush ran down his neck and chest. A love bite was coloring nicely over his ribs. Gaku wanted more than anything to keep Tenn in this soft, desperate space. Unfortunately, if he edged him for much longer Tenn might move from desperate to plotting murder. Ah, he was so cute.

As if guessing his thoughts, Tenn kicked at Gaku’s back. It was a weak, harmless effort. 

“Do you want to come?” Gaku murmured.

“You can’t just _ask that_.”

Gaku grinned and sucked him shallowly, teasing with his tongue in broad flicks. Tenn’s hips jerked with each stroke across the head of his cock. Gaku massaged his balls, feeling how tight and close he was. 

This time when Gaku released him, Tenn responded with a frustrated growl. “Would you just-- _nngh_.”

Gaku sucked him deeper, faster. He started a rhythm that shattered any coherent words. Gaku had to grip Tenn’s hips to keep him from thrusting too deep. Tenn’s thighs tensed, then his whole body shuddered as he buried a cry against his palm. 

Gaku wished he could pull that hand away. Next time, when he wasn’t fighting to pin Tenn’s hips to the mattress. He didn’t get to watch Tenn’s expression as he came. He was too busy swallowing, only pulling away when the rush was over. Gaku pressed soft kisses against Tenn’s stomach. He eased his legs off his shoulders. As he worked his way up he could see how bright Tenn’s eyes were. Whether his temples were damp with sweat or a trail of tears, Gaku couldn’t say. He kissed Tenn there either way. He brushed another kiss against his cheek and then down his jaw. When Tenn tipped back his head, Gaku captured his lips softly. Tenn wrapped his arms around Gaku’s neck.

If this was what it took to make Tenn sweet and pliable, Gaku would keep this in mind.

The tenderness lasted for several kisses before Tenn snuck a hand down to grip Gaku’s ass. He rolled his hips and bit softly at Gaku’s bottom lip. “What do you want?” Tenn asked.

“You,” Gaku answered simply.

* * *

_Embarrassing_.

What right did Gaku have to be so sappy?

Tenn pushed his face away. 

Gaku laughed and kissed his palm. “What? You asked.”

“You’re naked and on top of me. What do you want?” Tenn repeated.

“Can I hold you?”

“Shameless,” Tenn muttered. 

Gaku rolled to his side and manhandled Tenn into the curve of his arms. It was a mirror of how he tried to soothe Tenn earlier. Tenn didn’t fight this time. He let Gaku wrap his arms around him and tuck his chin on Tenn’s shoulder. He finally understood what Gaku was about when the hard line of his cock slid between Tenn’s thighs. He rolled his hips with the slow control of a man who danced for a living, practicing isolations for hours if necessary. Tenn squeezed his thighs together.

“Mmm.” Gaku groaned and pressed a kiss to the crook of Tenn’s neck. His arms slid down, and he started stroking loosely along Tenn’s shaft.

Tenn squirmed, rocking back against him. “No,” he objected.

Gaku released him, only to circle his fingertips around the sensitive head. Tenn’s cock twitched, making a valiant effort at a second go. 

“Stop,” Tenn whined. “Not yet.” His thighs squeezed tighter. Despite complaints, he didn’t push Gaku’s hand away. 

Gaku swiped a bead of precome with his thumb and brought his hand up to suck it clean. “Not yet?” he asked in a smokey murmur. “When?”

“You first.” Tenn buried his cheek against the pillow. One benefit of this position, it was easier to hide his face.

Gaku took the opportunity to kiss the line of Tenn’s throat. His hips continued that slow undulation. “What if I’m not in a rush? What if I want to keep going until you come again? What if I want to feel it?”

Gaku’s fingers ghosted lightly down Tenn’s torso. Tenn snatched at his hand. He sucked Gaku’s thumb into his mouth. There was the faintest trace of salt and musk that quickly disappeared under the brush of Tenn’s tongue. He laved against the swirl of his thumbprint, then bit lightly before sucking the digit harder. Gaku groaned against his throat.

Tenn tipped his head and kissed Gaku’s knuckle. He grazed his teeth and nipped softly at the meaty flesh of his palm. Gaku cupped his cheek and tipped Tenn’s face up so that he could kiss him. It was a messy angle. Their lips grazed. Tenn couldn’t turn his head enough to seal their mouths together.

“Tenn,” Gaku murmured.

Tenn laughed helplessly. “You’re a mess.”

“You make me a mess.” Gaku slipped two fingers past Tenn’s lips, curving them when Tenn sucked and pressed his tongue against the pads of both fingers. “So fucking sweet.”

Tenn bit him.

Gaku chuckled and rocked his hips harder against the curve of his ass. Tenn couldn’t hide that he was getting hard again. Especially when Gaku added, “What if I’m begging? Please let me make you come.”

* * *

Tenn was so cute, squirming and blushing. His dick approved of the commentary, plumping up with each word and the tease of Gaku’s fingers. As much as he protested against the verbal ambush, Tenn was squeezing his thighs and rocking in pace with Gaku’s thrusts.

“Please,” Gaku repeated. “Please, Tenn.”

Tenn groaned, as much frustration as lust. He caught Gaku’s hand and pushed it down. Together, they wrapped their fingers around Tenn’s cock. Tenn forced Gaku to start at a slow pace.

Gaku wasn’t sure he’d outlast Tenn if they stayed at this speed. Each flex of Tenn’s thighs edged him closer. 

“Like that?” Gaku kissed Tenn’s neck. “Mmn. Use me.”

Tenn’s fingers tightened over Gaku’s. “Later,” he said grumpily. “You’re going to regret those words.”

A thrill shot through Gaku at Tenn’s insinuation that they could have _later_. He kept his grip firm, but let Tenn guide the motion of his hand.

“Promise?” Gaku whispered.

“I should keep you on your knees.” 

Gaku grinned. A typical threat with new connotation. Gaku imagined kneeling between Tenn’s thighs while he tried to concentrate on reading a new script or a book. Driving Tenn to distraction over and over. Then the idea of that scenario, their roles reversed, flickered through Gaku’s thoughts. He bit down at the crook of Tenn’s shoulder and groaned.

“Do it,” Tenn urged him. “Let go.”

It looked like Tenn was getting his way. Gaku’s grip faltered as he buried himself between soft thighs. He came, messy and slick across Tenn’s skin. He realized that Tenn’s hand stopped as well. He dragged Gaku’s arm up, wrapping it around him. Gaku kissed his neck.

“Do you want…?”

Tenn shook his head. He gave no sign of urgency. “Too soon,” Tenn murmured.

Gaku hugged him close. “Sure?”

Tenn took a breath and let it out on a deep exhale. “No rush. Don’t want to move.”

Gaku pressed another long kiss against Tenn’s skin. “Whatever you want. You’re cute like this.”

It was a testament to how blissed out Tenn was when he didn’t grumble. He squeezed Gaku’s hand and snuggled back against him.

* * *

Tenn floated in a state between afterglow and arousal. He was still coming down from the first orgasm. His erection might have other ideas, but he was too sensitive to come again so quickly. First, cuddling. If Gaku called him out on it Tenn would smother him and no one would ever find the body. 

Gaku seemed equally blissed out and eager to spoon. He was warm and solid. Their heartbeats slowed to match, as deep and even as their breath. Tenn finally felt safe.

Gaku pressed a kiss against Tenn’s temple. “Okay?” he murmured. Tenn wasn’t sure if he meant 'are you okay?' or 'was this okay?' He decided to pretend it was the latter.

____“Tolerable,” Tenn answered._ _ _ _

____Gaku laughed and buried his face against Tenn’s shoulder._ _ _ _

____They snuggled in content silence for a few more minutes. Finally, Gaku asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”_ _ _ _

____Tenn knew that he didn’t mean the sex. As unexpected as this was, that was Gaku’s “ _attempting to convey concern_ ” voice. Tenn considered, then answered honestly, “No. Bad day. But… this is good.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay,” Gaku conceded. “Any way I can make it better?”_ _ _ _

____Tenn shifted, feeling the sticky slide between his thighs. “We might actually need that towel.”_ _ _ _

____Gaku groaned and laughed as he shifted his hips. “Uhh, yeah, I can grab something.”_ _ _ _

____As he began to untangle Tenn reached for him. “Or,” he reconsidered. “We can shower. And you can clean up the mess you made.”_ _ _ _

____Gaku smiled. “I like that idea. Can make more of a mess if it’s easy to clean up.”_ _ _ _

____“If you behave.” Tenn sat up and pressed a soft kiss to Gaku’s lips. Gaku chased for more when Tenn pulled away. Tenn tapped one finger against Gaku’s nose, halting his progress. “You’re cute like this,” he echoed back. “Now go start the water.”_ ___

__There was something to be said about the power of mutual orgasms. Gaku didn’t complain. He grinned, shook his head, and then did as he was told._ _


End file.
